XenoChaos
by Ultimate Entity
Summary: First Fanfic! Sonic or more like Shadow The Hedgehog and Xenosaga Crossover. Shadow and the gang are sucked into Second Milia, to discover an invasion by a too soon forgotten foe ... ShadowX?


Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters Copyright Sega Corporation, and all Xenosaga Characters Copyright Namco Corporation, respectively.

This is my first fanfiction, which is a Sonic The Hedgehog/Xenosaga crossover so please be gentle with the reviews. The story takes place a couple of months after the events of _Shadow The Hedgehog,_ and some unknown time in the Xenosaga storyline, due to my limited knowledge of it. Nevertheless, I do, at least, know and love the characters of Xenosaga. Many surprises are in store as well …

* * *

Xeno-Chaos

Chapter 1: Of Space and Time Portals and Black Skies

_2XXX A.D: Earth, Westopolis, in the City Park, one sunny afternoon …_

Shadow stood atop a hill, next to a large tree, with his arms crossed, and a thoughtful expression on his face: his usual stance. He overlooked the skyline of Westopolis, still under reconstruction from the Black Arms invasion … and Black Doom. His mouth curved into a small angry frown, as unwanted memories flooded back into his consciousness from his last adventure, his quest to find out who he, Shadow The Hedgehog, truly was, and what his purpose in life was. He closed his eyes, and shook his head violently, willing the memories to go back away. He felt a wisp of cool air blow by. At the end of said adventure, when he had learned the truth of his creation, he took a vow to leave the past behind him. From now on, he would be who he decided to be, and he would do what he wanted to do.

"Hey, Shadow!" a voice yelled. Shadow did not bother looking behind him. It was the other hedgehog, Sonic.

"Don't bother reintroducing yourself, blue hedgehog, I could hear you a mile away. Your wind precedes you," Shadow told him calmly.

"Yeah, I'd figured I'd find you here," Sonic said. "We were just wondering if you'd like to join us." This time, Shadow did glance behind him. There stood the usual people that hung around with Sonic, including Tails, Amy Rose, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles, but also uncommonly enough, the Chaotix Detective Team (Vector The Crocodile, Espio The Chameleon, and Charmy Bee) and Rouge The Bat. "You see, we were thinking of taking a va-ca after our last go-round, so we decided to go together, and we wanted to know if you'd like to come too."

"Plus, we didn't have money to go on our own," added Vector.

"Business has been slow lately," stated Espio. Rouge punched Vector on the shoulder.

"Shhh! Shut up," she whispered. Shadow contemplated their offer for a while.

"Sure," he said finally. "I'm not doing anything else. Can you give me another minute, though?"

"Certainly," piped in Miles "Tails" Prowler. "It'll take us a while to get everything packed onto to the ship, but we're going to take off from right here in the park."

"C'mon, Tails," whined Amy, "every second that passes by is one more second for my packed clothes to wrinkle, and one more second of torture for Sonic because he's not able to see me in my bathing suit!" Sonic groaned loudly in protest of this comment, and the others laughed a little as they headed to the ship. Shadow didn't, and kept watching the skyline. Though he had decided he was going to laugh more now, that wasn't quite funny enough yet. As he stood, a car sped by on the road. He thought he had heard the new song, "All Hail Shadow" blaring from its speakers; it was a song a group made in thanks to Shadow for saving the planet. Shadow chucked to himself. Humans, he thought; not exactly the best creatures on Earth, but at least some were grateful. For a while, at any rate.

_Maybe that's what I'll do from now on, _he thought. _Without people like the others, and me they're pretty much helpless. Plus, it's not a full time job …_

* * *

_4XXX A.D: Second Miltia, Vector Industries Headquarters, Second Division …_

"How are the upgrades coming, Allen?" asked Chief Shion Uzuki. A pretty, slender young woman (only about 22 years old), she had shoulder-length brunette hair, bright green eyes, and was dressed in a casual uniform (costume from Xenosaga II).

"Upgrades are going smoothly, Chief," answered Allen. He had sandy, slightly dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and was a little bit older than Shion. "No trouble at all whatsoever."

"Good. Let's just hope it's kept that way, for a change," she commented, falling back into a soft leather-like full backed chair. "Things have been pretty hectic, and we need a break," Shion added, rubbing her temples. Lately, they had been going through battle after battle, one episode of chaos after another, with the Gnosis. The Gnosis are savage, powerful, evil alien beings, seemingly intent on the destruction of humankind. The war had not been an easy one, but is any war easy? Right now, they, Shion and Allen, were running upgrades on the one system capable of turning the tides of war … the battle android system known as KOS-MOS. Shion glanced down upon the robotic operation table, on which KOS-MOS lay. KOS-MOS, though an android, looked like a beautiful eighteen-year-old girl, albeit the open circuitry and her deep blue hair, not to mention her crimson red eyes, now closed. Despite her appearance, she was only a weapon, a war machine. And war she could; Shion had first-hand experience in witnessing KOS-MOS's awesome power. As Shion watched her, she marveled at how human she looked: the look on her smooth, beautiful face suggested she was only sleeping, or maybe dreaming, not that she was under full conscious deactivation. But for her to sleep or dream was impossible: only humans, or animals, living things, were capable of such things. But, there were times, when KOS-MOS seemed so … human, by her actions and words, it made her wonder … thoughts for another day, Shion decided finally. There were more important matters at hand.

How important, though, she was soon to find out …

* * *

_Earth_

"Mr. Shadow, we're ready to go now!" called Cream The Rabbit.

"Chao, chao, chao!" squealed Cheese, her pet Chao.

"All right, I'm on my way," Shadow called back. He started walking toward them and the ship. Suddenly, the wind kicked up violently, and Shadow fell to one knee, as the ground shook as if in an earthquake. The others, waiting by the ship, did likewise. A monstrous, loud groaning sound filled the air, rising in pitch every second.

"Huh?" said Charmy Bee.

"What's going on?" asked Rouge The Bat.

"Shadow, what did you do?" Sonic yelled.

"_I _didn't do this!" Shadow yelled back in defense. "This isn't Chaos Control …" Then, a gigantic ripping sound sliced through the air, and a large black hole appeared in the ground in the park between Shadow and the others. Shadow took off toward the others, but the hole grew larger, sucking them in, and swallowing them all in darkness. It wasn't Chaos Control.

It was a rip in space and time itself.

* * *

_Second Miltia_

"Jin!" exclaimed Allen in surprise. Shion whirled her chair around towards the entrance.

"Jin?" Shion said. Jin, Shion's older brother, had dark, small eyes of brown, with long raven black hair, and dressed in an ancient kimono, wooden sandals, and carried a sword. He looked like a samurai of feudal Japan, which was the desired effect. Except now, there was a large claw-like rip in the kimono, and he was bleeding slightly from three cuts in his side. His long katana sword was out, and covered in what looked like blood, except that it was … green. He was also sweating, and out of breath, and he didn't look too happy. "Jin, are you OK?"

"Never mind me!" Jin exclaimed. "I'll be fine. Not that you care, of course," he added.

"What! Hey now, come on …" Shion protested.

"How soon will KOS-MOS be ready?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Huh?" asked Shion in confusion. Man, did she feel smart right now!

"I said, 'How soon will KOS-MOS be ready?'" Jin asked again, impatiently.

"Why?"

"Because," he said, working himself into a rage, which was way out of character for him, "she is needed!"

"Jin, is something going on?"

"No, Shion, nothing's wrong at all! I just cut myself up because I'm a psycho who likes pain, dropped my sword, my most valuable possession, in green paint, and I only want KOS-MOS up because I want to propose to her!" Jin yelled. "Damned sound-proof buildings! And I suppose you told them to hold all your calls? I've tried to call you thirty times, and nobody answered, nobody at all! No one tried to warn you when it started; they all just took off and left you both here to die eventually!"

"Are we … are we under attack by Gnosis?" Shion asked, getting her senses back finally. Allen was still in a shocked daze from everything. Jin actually laughed, more out of nervousness and anxiety than anything else.

"For once, Sis," said Jin in a low voice, "I wish we were."

* * *

_Second Miltia, in a dark long alleyway …_

Slowly, the long, weird, uncomfortable stretching feeling started to leave Shadow, as a single, bright light pierced the eternal darkness, like a light at the end of a tunnel. Shadow made his way toward it, fumbling over objects that littered the ground. Had he not been disoriented by the event, he would have been able to navigate the place smoothly. It seemed as if he was alone, for he saw or heard not a sign of the others. As he walked, he became less and less disoriented, and started to notice a change in himself. He had, astonishingly, grown taller: at least a little over five and a half feet tall, which for a hedgehog was amazing. His height was equal and even above some humans now. And as he walked, he started to her strange, garbled noises. A long wailing sound, with loud, brief smashing sounds, and what sounded like shrill, human screams. Shadow walked faster, and the light grew larger and the sounds grew louder and more defined. The light grew to its largest height, and Shadow stepped through …

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2: Into A World Of Chaos will be up ASAP. Please R&R, and see ya! 


End file.
